chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Korrak
Korrak is a Darkscale Kobold and a member of the Darkspear Clan which inhabit the Shadow Bloom Valley. Korrak is a skilled alchemist within his clan, having produced many a healing elixir in his day. Korrak is also one of the more curious of his clan; a distinction difficult to claim. Where most darkscale kobolds are curious to a fault, constantly seeking out new and more shiney things to improve their status and attract mates, Korrak is interested in this new animal that was found within the valley; humans. Driving out the Humans A decade earlier, the humans were driven out of the valley by the clan because they committed the one crime that no kobold could forgive - Egg Killer. Some human, they did not know who, had destroyed some of their clutch. A kobold clan's clutch is its survival; the only means it has to continue its place within their lands. It is not unheard of for other clans to make war upon each other and, after the battle, claim the clutches of their defeated enemies to repopulate their own numbers but for a human to destroy their eggs it was unthinkable. The loss of a clutch to another clan meant that there would still be more of their people in the world - just under a different banner. For a clutch to be destroyed was an impossible thought. Such an action unified the many darkscale clans in the area against the humans; the Shadowscale were simply one of many. Robes After the humans were driven away, their ruined base and village was nearly picked clean of anything shiney or metalic; spoils of a successful battle. Korrak, however, was interested in more than just trinkets. Within one of the chambers of the old keep, he found a chest and within it an old, tattered robe of violet cloth. It was not 'shiney' in their traditional sense but he knew that no one -else- wore the human's cloth. Kobolds tended to favor leather and hide. The cloth was unique and, interestingly enough, ther was an embroidered dragon's head on the front - something he took as a sign that he was meant to have it. Caught When the Humans returned to the ruins of the keep, Korrak was nearly caught by the scouts as he was rummaging through another one of the coffers he had found in a lower chamber of the main tower. Writings of the humans were interesting, if unreadable, things. He was forced to abandon his rummaging and only return at night when the humans were asleep. Their sentries were easy enough to slip past on his bat mount but there were so many torches that it was hard to remain hidden. All he could access was the top-most chambers of the tower. There had been nothing there in years but the humans were fixing the place up and by doing so they brought new stuff! Over the first nights of this new discovery there wasn't much to be had; just a cloth blanket that he felt was soft to the touch and carried it back as a bribe for a potential mate. Returning the last night, he snuck back into the bed chamber only to be caught by a young human while sneaking into the room. The human, Gavin Silverthorn , did not raise an alarm but rather he spoke to the Kobold in a lose form of draconic - Medjia , the language of magic. Found Out Korrak was stunned. The boy was speaking to him in small words - much like you might speak with a young child, but it was understandable. The boy's curiosity piqued his own but he knew that to remain would bring danger to him and to his clan. He would investigate this new found discovery later. For now, he would take the shiney necklace he found on the window-side table and return to the clan. Mated & Maka Korrak's blanket would be some of the most prized 'Shiney' object that one has ever offered to a female in order to claim her as a mate. Many of the alpha females were eager for him to bestow the blanket on them in an attempt to lure them to be his mate. He was a mid-level male; worthy of consideration for a mate but only by those females who were not the chosen few. But his new source of status, this 'warm soft, hairless fur' (cloth) was something that none had seen before. Whoever he chose would quickly gain in status or be raised to such a level that none could refuse her. When Korrak returned to the cave, the lead females glared at him as if daring him to give his gifts to anyone but themselves. He walked with assurity and with pride. He knew exactly who he would chose as his mate and he was fairly certain that she would accept - if only just to defy the will of the alpha females. Sekka , a mid-level female who had been passed up twice before when she came into season, had been friendly to him when he was growing up. He saw her in the back of one of the chambers, checking a series of traps to ensure that rock-biting predators weren't getting too close to the colony. He wordlessly took her hand and escorted her into the central chamber - in front of all of the alpha females and many of the older males and showed her the blanket he had taken -and- the necklace. What made things worse, for the alpha females, was that he asked her, this mid-level, clutchless female, if -two- gifts of Maka (the Kobold word for status, honor or praise) was enough. Sekka sneered down to Korrak, though she knew what he was doing and snatched the necklace from his hands and turned her back so that he could place the blanket on her shoulders like a large cape. In one move he gave her more Maka and took more for himself. Category:Character/Male Category:Character/Kobold Category:Kobold/Black Category:Character/Darkspear